Shoekki
|gender = Male |birthplace = , |birth = September 20, 756 Age |death = May 7, 774 Age (revived) |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 6 |pronouns = |height = 5'11" |weight = 133.8 lbs |hair = Blond |eye = Blue |organizations = New Red Ribbon Army (774 Age) |food = Mahi Mahi tacos |vehicle = Motorcycle bought from Capsule Corp. |hobbies = Doing drugs, riding motorcycles, smoking, playing online poker |family = Ryori (brother) File (girlfriend) }} Shoekki (はれき しょうき, Hareki Shouki), pronounced show-key, is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth saga and is introduced in the chapter "Capsule Corp.". Overview 'Appearance' Shoekki is a human. He is a 18 year old male. He has long blond hair, which is wild and dirty, and blue eyes. He is tall and skinny but not muscular. He has a small, scraggly beard on his chin, but no sideburns. While never directly stated in the text, Shoekki suffers from insomnia. This shows in that he has noticeable bags under his eyes. His frequent smoking and drug use has lead to his face also looking much older and more worn than should be. 'Personality' Shoekki has a rather subdued personality. Being a highschool dropout, he stays around his house or does other unseeable things for most of the day. Shoekki is very big brother-like to Ryori, and he likes to joke and mess around with him. However, Shoekki is still very protective of his brother. He also tries to be a role model to Ryori, but perhaps is not the best suited for that. History ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Planet Earth Saga Shoekki, as the older brother of Ryori, was introduced in the Planet Earth Saga. His actual presence was not all that significant until Cardinal came to town. Because thereafter, Shoekki began to intermingle with Cardinal's lackey, File. Later on in the story, after Cardinal stole Ryori, Shoekki was tasked with finding Ledas. Immediately after, Shoekki found out that File was actually a trap, and killed her. This forfeited his life, and Cardinal soon forced Shoekki to commit suicide in order to save his brother Ryori from a similar fate. A Quest for Booty In chapter 4 of this story, after the seven Dragon Balls had been gathered, Ledas used the third wish to wish Shoekki back to life. However, Shenron revived Shoekki at the location of his death, not where the Dragon Balls were at, so Shoekki never actually appeared in this story. Near the end of the chapter, Ledas stated that he was going to find Shoekki before returning home. Shoekki's reunion with Ledas, and later his younger brother Ryori, occurred off-screen. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon West City Saga In the first saga of ''Heart of the Dragon, it was shown that Shoekki had returned to living with Ledas and Ryori in their new house, which had been purchased by Cardinal. As the West City Saga progressed, Shoekki began taking a liking to Jia, a young woman who served as the caretaker of their house (and who, unbeknownst to him, worked for Cardinal). Trivia *Like most of the humans in The Forgotten, Shoekki's name is based on the Japanese for dining utensils. His namesake is dinnerware. His last name, Hareki, is an obscure Japanese word for glassware. *Shoekki is the only character who smokes in The Forgotten. *Shoekki was not revived after the Earth was restored because he was not killed by someone else, but instead committed suicide. *Shoekki's theme is For What It's Worth.﻿ Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:New Characters Category:Pure human Category:Son Category:Brothers Category:Sibling Category:Orphan Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:Revived Character Category:Living Characters